Photometric projector compensation is used in various fields such as entertainment, cultural heritage, and augmented reality. The purpose of photometric projector compensation is to adjust one or more projected images from a projector in order to account for variations in the characteristics from one projector to another, variations in projection surfaces (e.g., color, material, and/or texture), and the like. By compensating one or more images to account for variations, the images reflected or transmitted from the projection surface may better correspond to a desired image.
Compensating an image to account for variations in the projection surface without accounting for potential pixel movement can lead to errors in the projected image in some instances. For example, when a color mapping is used to compensate for colors in the projection surface, pixel movement can cause the color mapping to become uncorrelated with the underlying colors of the projection surface. As the compensated image is projected, pixel movement causes color compensated pixels to be projected erroneously onto incorrect color regions of the projection surface. As a result, lines or regions of erroneous color can appear in the image that is reflected or transmitted from the projection surface.
It is with these shortcomings in mind that the present invention has been developed.